Warriors: New Light
by GrandPrixStallion
Summary: Amberclaw, Moontail, Mountainfall and Sunrise were once 4 mewling kits, abandoned in a nest on a hillside with prowling bands of rogues looking for an easy meal. The 4 kits grew into a world of death, disease and famine. One day, they meet a strange cat to teach them the ways of the warrior code and change their lives forever with a prophecy brought from StarClan...
1. Chapter 1

_**New Light**_

 **Hey everyone! Really sorry that this is so short and takes a little while to get started but I'm focusing on making this a quite long book like the original warriors prophecies books. Soon though, however, this book will be finished, edited and I'll be onto my next book! You may find a few mistakes in my writing as I go along, so please bear in mind that I tend to write and read over then post then read over again, as I find I miss a lot of mistakes even the second time I read things over, thank you for you patience :3**

 **Prologue**

By late morning, 4 kits lay mewling irritably under the ice cold tips of crippled ferns. Their mother, who's pelt shined like crystals in the dawning light, lay crouched beside her frozen nest, her face expressionless. Twoleg litter and broken glasses lay scattered in the surrounding area. The distant smell of rat caught the mothers attention as the scent drew closer. Tiny feet were heard scuttling under the branches of a great oak tree, where she had slept not long ago. When the packaging of the Twoleg rubbish began rustling violently, the mother crouched, stalking her prey with ease and skill. When she swiftly managed to dispatch the rat with one fatal blow, her kits began to cry again, helpless without her aid. As the she-cat stood, her brittle bones were visible beneath a thin coat of silver fur. Her battle torn pelt bore scars of many a fight. She sharply pivoted her small head to the tiny litter of kits. Giving them a long, distant stare, she slowly padded over to the litter of kittens. Her warm tongue rasping over the ears of each individual kit, stopping their pitiful wails as she groomed the soft fur. The sun was rising and the mist began to clear. She looked up, her eyes widening in fear. The she-cat's breath escaped her panting chest in great puffs of smoke. Before the sun had risen above the towering mountains, she had already disappeared, leaving her lost children to cry out into the sunlit forest, all alone.

 **Chapter 1**

Sunlight spread its golden rays into the mouth of a large den built under the roots of a large chestnut tree. The roots of the tree had been up lifted, leaving a large sized hole big enough for an entrance, putting the tree at a slight angle as it's leaves swayed gently in the crisp morning breeze. Around the hollow lay smaller oak trees and a rounded pond that lapped at the sandy hollow as it fed a stream that lay across the valley. Ferns and leaves were soft to the touch and were crowded around the lake with stones the colour of a dull grey. The grass and flowers danced freely under the rising sun. Before long, a narrow shaped head peeped through the large hole hidden within the tree. It's scarlet ears pricked tensely and its black nose, much like a berry, peered through the den sniffing through the dust. Then eyes, small and round, peered out of the den and darted from side to side. Carefully picking its way out of the den, its flexible body and short legs crouched close to the ground. The fox glided elegantly through and over the entwining roots of the large twisted tree which harboured its den. His ears pricked in multiple directions and his eyes were as sharp as a knife, reflecting the bleak sun as it rose above the snow covered mountains deep in the distance. Black, small paws left tiny paw prints in the marshy mud as the fox left it's cosy den and trotted down the hill, flattening the long grass and little flowers. It set out through its grassy territory, its feet pounding, chest heaving and its bushy tail flying in the wind.

Banshi had been looking forward to the day he could finally hunt for some daisies, as they only sprouted in new-leaf. He had found some daisies near the mountains a couple moons ago and until now, couldn't find any on the moor. He scouted the outer edge, well aware of the loners and large bands of dangerous cats that prowled through the forests and meadows. Although Banshi could speak cat, it didn't mean rogues would give him any mercy if he encountered any. Cats in these parts didn't tend to see foxes as friendly, partly because foxes could be very territorial, yet Banshi wasn't as protective as that, or so he thought. Delicately picking his way through the bushes, Banshi caught the faint trace of a she-cat. She had crossed here twice, the same set of paw prints had seemed to cross one another. Banshi was curious as to why she had done this. Generally, cats didn't stick to one place when travelling here, they were in and out, a lot like the twolegs with their dogs, who tended to walk here across the moor sometimes and occasionally into the forest. He studied the paw prints carefully until eventually he gave up all interest and headed further up the moorlands till he reached the edge of the forest clearing. He then found some daises hidden behind a thistle bush. He bit through the stalks and gathered them with his fluffy tail, careful not to rip of any delicate petals. Daises were great at curing a stomach ache and could even cure headaches and migraines. When he had stalked past the bush, Banshi felt a shiver run down his spine, something about that lonely she-cat made him tingle with regret and somehow, he had felt connected to her in some way or another.

Before Banshi could leave, he decided to head up to the mountains after all because he had forgotten about the dock leaves he needed for the new-leaf season. As he wandered up the crumbling slope, Banshi found some dock leaves nesting in a bed of rocks and ferns. He went to reach for the stalks when he caught another faint scent. This time, it was a scent that made his eyes water and he sneezed at the very smell. The scent was sickly and infectious, like a disease that Banshi had never dealt with before. He quickly snapped up the dock leaves and headed towards the bottom of the slope where he could catch a better sniff. It hit him like a claw to the nose. Banshi smelt the familiar smell of rogues, yet their scent had been altered with reek of illness and disease. He raced down the hill, following the trail back towards his own territory. By the time he had almost reached his den, Banshi could see the 3 large cats shouldering their way through the ferns, cuts across their faces and tails bleeding heavily. He came to rest just beside his den, peering over the hill and observing the band from a distance. Banshi, watching curiously, couldn't help the desire to help these poor strangers, but he refrained himself from any kind of gesture of kindness, as that would be welcomed poorly. Suddenly, one of the cats, a small dark brown tabby with a small face and short legs slumped to the ground. He long body hunched and he let out a shriek of pain that sent waves of guilt and wonder through Banshi's fur. The tabby tom wailed aloud as his companions flattened their ears and crouched to the ground, as if submitting to their leader. They took a step backward every time the cat cried out in pain. They snarled at one another and muttered words that Banshi was way to far here. The tabby tom curled up in agony and grasped one of the toms legs, a lighter tabby with a larger build, and he cried out again. Their eyes stunned with fear, the cats turned tail and fled. Banshi could detect no despair or grief in their fleeing eyes. The tabby's stomach wrenched and twisted, causing him to cry out so loud that Banshi could detect a hint of fear in his voice. "Help! I need help! Don't leave me!",The tabby's claws unsheathed and they dug deep into the earth. "Don't leave me!", He repeated with anguish in his whimpering voice. "Don't leave me to die!", he yelped. It appeared that he was calling to his companions who had by now completely abandoned him, yet Banshi couldn't help feeling that his calls applied to him also. The tom had clearly been riddled with disease. It had seemed that the cat had carried this burden for a while because his fur was dull his mouth was foaming as he gasped for air. He threw up blood and acid, his violent hacking rang in Banshi's ears. Banshi raised his head slightly higher over the small hill to get a better look at the shuddered tabby. His tail lashed from side to side as his legs thrashed violently. As quickly as it had started, the tabby toms body began to grow weak with fatigue and his claws sheathed for the last time. Banshi was full of guilt, his legs ready to carry him away to aid of the young cat, but he knew that it was already too late. The violent hurling and shudders died away to silent ripples. His eyes glazed over and he drew his last breath, blood trickling from his mouth out onto the once green grass. The sun had fallen sick and ill with grief and it hid itself behind the mountains, scattering rays of light through the clouds as the first sign of silverpelt spread through the sky.

Banshi returned to his den later that day, just before it became dark. While he sat placing his herbs into their rightful places, the images of the poor tabby cat who had died on the moor raced through his mind like the waves of the ocean. He re-witnessed the whole scene, the wails, the cries and wrenching. Even the scent of the sweet herbs around him had began to fade as the stench of rotting flesh and blood pulsated through the air. The stench was so great Banshi had to retreat from his den. Banshi sat on the small hill over looking the mountains. A bright light lit up the starry sky, ripping through the mountains. Banshi didn't think about turning to his den until the roaring of thunder was heard. However, before he could leave to the comforts of his home, there was a flicker of movement by the bushes that caught his eye. He turned to see a beautiful she-cat, standing by the bushes. Her pelt was blue and shined against the light of the stars. The cat looked at him with a face of stone. He stared at her in amazement, half expecting her to turn and run, but it stood as still as a statue. The cat turned and padded on through the darkness. Banshi cautiously followed at a distance. He met the cats gaze again. She was waiting for him and beckoned him with her tail. This time, she looked more welcoming. Her scent was foreign and unique, nothing like he'd ever smelt before. He walked on after her, further into the darkness with the mountains still in sight. The she-cat paused in front of a holly bush and turned to look at the fox. She beckoned him with her tail once more. Banshi wondered if this had been the she-cat he had scented further down the moors. Then the scent of the paw prints flooded back and Banshi recognised that the cat in front him was far more different than the one had discovered earlier on. When Banchi leaned to take a step forward he looked back expecting to see the she-cat stood waiting for him as she had done before, but she was not there. Frantically he searched the hollow, feeling utterly lost. Suddenly, the cracking of thunder seemed much more threatening. Rain began to fall heavy from the black clouds, plastering Banshi's blood red fur to his body. Before he turned and fled for the warmth of his tree, he heard the crying of some of an animal above the pounding of the thunder and rain. He turned back and padded over to the paws prints of the cat who had stood there less than a few minutes ago. The sound came again and Banshi's head snapped back towards the bush. His ears pricked and he wrinkled his nose. He could detect a faint mewling coming from behind the bush and he paced forward, pushing through the thorns and sharp holly leaves. When he reached his destination, Banshi looked down to see a litter of 4 wailing kits, crying out into the darkness. He gazed down, eyes full of pity. He crouched down, assessing their condition. Then, looking up and searching the clearing with his wide eyes, as if he expected their mother to chase him, he scented the kits and scanned their pelts for ticks or fleas, which by now had been wrapped around their tiny little bodies. off All 4 were on the brink of starvation. The 4th kit, who was much smaller than the rest, was already, as Banshi had feared, on his way to StarClan. He grasped the bundle of fur in his jaws and ran for the shelter that law waiting beyond.

Banshi returned with the Amber coloured kit dangling from his mouth after his 4th visit to the damp and soaked nest. If left, the kits would have not survived the night, what else could he have done, leave them to drown in the rain? When 3 of the kits were deep asleep, Banshi took a closer look at the smaller kit who's pelt was the colour of the sun. The little scrap was hardly breathing and lay on his side with barely any energy to keep his little heart from failing. Banshi lay by the side of dying kit. His heaving chests fighting for every last breath. He doubted the kit would survive till sunrise, but he had wished that if it was time for the kit to leave this world so early, it would come fast and it would be painless. Whether StarClan could grant this, Banshi did not know.


	2. Chapter 2

**_New Light_**

Banshi awoke, startled by the loud mewling of kits at the back of his den. He leaped onto all 4 paws and scrambled over to them. They looked in a much better condition than last night. Banshi could even hear the improvement in their trotted over to the other side of den, looking down at the smaller kit, half expecting it to jump up and play with his siblings; Banshi knew that this was near impossible. He reached down to sniff the kit, just to be sure. To Banshi's surprise it was still breathing, it's little chest rising and falling as it struggled for breath. He rushed over to his herbs and gathered what he could from the shelves. How would these kits survive without their mother? Banshi then realized that there were cows on the other side of the moors. The farmer came regularly to milk them and so Banshi knew he could snatch some of the milk that was often left unattended outside the barn. The wailing started up again as he snapped back to reality. Banshi came over with all the herbs he could possibly carry. Poppy seed for the pain, Dandelions for the hunger and sycamores for the flu. Banshi fed the smaller kit first. Every time it swallowed the concoction it hacked at the taste and it's cries were that of raw discomfort. He knew that taking the milk from the farmer was devious and he was most likely to get caught. It was risk he would just have to take.

Banshi left the den after the kits had fallen back asleep, sniffing his boundary for any sign of their missing mother or the rogues he had seen scatter after the death of the sickly tabby tom. He raced down the hill towards the fence, paws flying in the wind. He had to return with the milk quickly or the kits would starve. If he failed to so, there was no hope for the little bundles of fur that lay in his den. He reached the fence in what seemed like a heartbeat and found a small bush to conceal his identity. Before long, the farmer appeared through the large grey gates and waved his stick in the air. Banshi watched curiously as the cows all trudged towards him. His heart ticked, if the dog or the farmer spotted him, he'd be lucky to escape with his life. He had met a few foxes around the area who liked to steal the chickens from the wire fence just past the barn. After a while, almost all the cows had entered the barn. They plodded along lazily with their white and black pelts rocking from to side and their long tails whipped back and forth. They made the oddest of noises and Banshi was always curious as to why they made such a racket. The dog, however, hung around the barn, sniffing out any intruders. How on earth was meant he get rid of this thing? It's short whiskers and large ears rotated around like a radar, ready to spot trouble from all directions.

By mid afternoon, the sun had risen high above the clouds and a cold wind swept through the large field, which was massive, no wonder the farmer liked to keep his cows here. The dog was still hanging about the red barn, whimpering like a lost puppy. He decided to wait a little longer, perhaps the dog would get board or scamper of after the fluttering chickens. The farmer was leaving milk buckets just outside the barn. Before long, the farmer would have finished and taken the pales back with him to the farm house. If he left the kits much longer without food, they would either starve to death or become the meal themselves. If he was going to go, he had to go now. Silently, he crept from bush to bush, belly low and brushing the dew ridden grass. The dog turned, his head cocked and ears raised. It seemed to look directly at him, its black eyes burning through his pelt even though he was still hiding underneath the thistle bush. Suddenly, the farmer called out and the dog dashed into the barn. Banshi's heart skipped a beat and he scampered through the bottom of the fence, waiting for the howling creature to come pounding out and snap it's huge jaws shut around his tail. Shaking the thought from his head, he threw himself down the slope and into the patchy hollow. He snook past the barn doors and as he shot past, could see the white and black fluffy dog scratching his ears as his dangling fleece shook from side to side in violent waves. While crept towards the pales, the sun had come out from behind the clouds and soaked his crimson fur with hot light. He grabbed the bundle of leaves he had taken with him and quickly sculpted them into a cup like carrier and dipped his head into the pale to fish out the milk. The dog began barking again and he heard the large wolf paws scamper closer and closer towards the entrance. When a waft of wind flushed out through the gap at the bottom of the large white doors, Banshi knew it was time to go as the black and white head, much like a narrow shaped badger head peered round the door. Banshi's eyes were wide with fear while he grabbed his bearings and fled, tucking his tail in-between his legs in case the huge wolf like creature was much more hungry than he appeared to be. The loud barks echoed throughout the field, sending dread through his fur and adrenaline pumping through his legs as he made a break for it. As he neared the fence he turned his head to see gaping jaws and big yellow teeth threatening to swallow him whole. Before the dog could take a chunk of his tail, Banshi dived under the fence and into the ferns and untrimmed grass, leaving the dog leaping and barking wildly behind the fence. Thank StarClan that fence was there or Banshi would have entered the ranks of silverpelt much sooner than he would have liked.

After his escape from the dog, Banshi took a look at the milk he had collected. He had lost over half of what he originally had and he hoped that it would be enough to feed 4 famished kits. For more, they'd have to wait till tomorrow when the farmer went to milk his humongous cows again. He grasped the leaf bundle in his jaws and trailed back to his den, as fast as he possibly could without spilling a single drop. The large chestnut tree was in sight, but would the kits Banshi had risked every limb in his body for still be alive after their great ordeal?


End file.
